Drabbles: JJ & Hotch
by Whiitewolf
Summary: A bunch of drabbles not directly related to each other based on my favourite pairing.
1. Shopping for Clothes

**Author's Note: **This fic will contain drabbles. They're not in any specific order, and most likely not even related. I anticipate all the drabbles being JJ/Hotch however, a couple may just focus on either JJ or Hotch. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompt: **Shopping for Clothes

**Drabble # 1: **335 words.

**Pairing/Character: **Established JJ & Hotch

"I don't see why I had to come along," Hotch whined almost bitterly as he shifted his weight and adjusted the many bags he was holding.

"Because neither Garcia or Emily could come along," JJ replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still," he said, groaning as he followed her into yet another store. At least it beats the lingerie, he thought his face blushing crimson at the reminder. He looked down briefly, wondering how JJ was managing to walk in those heels when his feet were killing him and his shoes were comfy! But yet, she didn't even slow down as she made a bee line right for a lovely red dress.

He knew she needed one dress for Emily's party later that night and he almost smiled in relief when she went for the red one. Maybe they could buy it and get out. That was the original thing they'd come to purchase. He glanced down at the many bags he was holding again and shook his head. When he looked up, she was examining a near identical black one and he felt his heart plummet.

"Hmm, which do you think?" JJ asked, her blue eyes averting away from the dress to meet his own browns.

"I like both." He shrugged, not bothering to pay attention.

"Both, huh?" JJ asked with a grin. She knew he hadn't looked. "I'll take both then." And with that, she snatched both dresses off their hangers and proceeded to the cashier.

It was obvious she'd decided on both just to spite him and spend more of their money but he didn't care. He was just relieved she had been quick.

After she'd bought the dresses and handed him yet another bag, he was suddenly with a newfound energy as he began walking towards the exit doors. That was until she said those words... Those painful words. The words that made him want to sink into the ground.

"Wait! I still need shoes."


	2. Nightmares

**Drabble: **Nightmares

**Word Count: **340

**Genre: **Angst

**Summary: **Hotch has a frightening dream about losing JJ.

* * *

Hotch's eyes met the blinding light of the morning, which made itself known the second the curtains had been tugged open. He yawned, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. The person who had opened the curtains turned to face him, and a smile overtook his face.

"JJ," he said, sitting up quite quickly.

But she didn't speak. That's when he saw it. The blood. The walls were stained with it. Was it hers? No... He saw it now, her white pajama top stained red.

A word escaped her lips, sounding much like 'A-Aaron.' Why couldn't he move? To run to her. He wanted to run to her. What had happened? How had he not woken up? JJ made a coughing sound, and blood began pooling out of her mouth. He saw her shaking, pleading with her eyes for him to help her.

Again, he tried to move. He had no such success and all he could do was watch her fall to the ground into the pool that had formed below. There was no more gagging, no more pained gasps, and no more movement. There was still a chance, there had to be. That's when he saw the other figure. Foyet. The Boston Reaper. "I told you to be scared," he said with a laugh as he crouched down next to the body, no, not body, JJ. He crouched next to JJ.

"Well, better safe than sorry, right?" Foyet asked, stroking JJ's hair. Hotch saw the knife, but there was nothing he could do, the scream wouldn't leave his mouth. It plunged right into her back, and all he heard was the laughter...

Hotch awoke suddenly, his chest heaving. Still feeling the effects of the dream, he turned over as quickly as he could to reach for her. And the relief when he felt the softness of her hair... He stroked it gently, and pulled JJ closer. She was safe. He'd make sure it stayed that way.


	3. A Secret, Their Secret

**Drabble: **A secret their secret

**Word Count: **288

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **JJ's overwhelmed by her feelings of guilt and sympathy for a little girl they couldn't save. Hotch struggles to watch her in pain, after all, he has to keep their relationship secret.

* * *

A secret. _Their secret. _

His eyes met her own blues as they sat on the jet. It'd been a hard case. Of course, there were never easy ones. But this one, more than the others...

They'd been sent on a search for a missing child. And unfortunately, they'd been too late. He watched the way she shook, the way she closed her eyes and the way her lips moved. She was counting. He could almost hear her thoughts. _Breathe in, breathe out. _

He knew her thoughts were on her own son, Henry. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about Jack.

A secret. _Their secret. _

How he longed to go over there, and hold her. It was against his character, and he and the team knew it. Doing so would be an obvious indicator of their secret relationship.

He watched her shakily pull out the case file. The girl had only been four years old, and she'd gone painfully. Why wasn't anyone else going to her? It was only him. He was the only one watching her. Reid and Blake were playing some sort of card game, and Morgan had his head phones in. Rossi was snoring, luckily not too loudly. It was just him.

A secret. _Their secret. _

Her eyes opened, and he saw the tears that threatened to spill. She was struggling not to cry. One more glance at the girl, the innocent girl, and one fell. There was no more hesitation, no thought of who saw. He was on his feet, he was by her and he was pulling her close, kissing her gently on the cheek.

A secret. _Their secret. _Well, not anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yeah, I know. This was a little weird. But... _


End file.
